Undead
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: AU. "Wait for me, Ulquiorra. Once we reunite, nothing can separate us anymore."


**_Discalimer:_**_ BLEACH © Kubo Tite. I wonder when will Kubo-sensei give the copyright of BLEACH to me… (Yeah, sure, in my dream)._

**_A/N:_**_ another gloomy, random drabble of UlquiRuki. I got the idea this morning when I was half sleeping and was smacking my alarm so that it'd shut up…._

* * *

**Undead**

"I'm going now, Dear," Kurosaki Ichigo, a twenty four year old, orange-haired man, said to his beautiful wife stood in their house's doorway, kissing the top or her head.

The said wife—a raven-haired woman with large, purple eyes—whose name was Rukia, smiled sweetly to Ichigo. "Good luck with the interview!" Rukia said as she waved her hand to Ichigo who was walking out of their garden.

Right after the tall figure of the orange-haired man disappeared from her sight shot, Rukia walked back into the house and slowly closed the front door. Then, she hurried down the long corridor leading to the house's basement. Once she reached at the dark basement, she opened a small window near the basement's ceiling so that small amount of sunshine could enlighten the room.

When the sunrays hit the musty room, Rukia could see a small part of a dark brown door made from wood which usually stayed unnoticed by her husband, thanks to an old cupboard she put right in front of the said door. Upon seeing the hidden door, her pink lips curled up at the corners, forming a small, sad smile.

The petite woman approached the old cupboard and pushed it off the door with some efforts. After the cupboard had been moved, Rukia's smile grew wider. She took an old-fashioned key from her skirt's pocket and shoved it into the molded keyhole. A loud crack could be heard when she unlocked the door.

Slowly, as if fearing that she might break the old knob, Rukia opened the door. The biting cold air from the hidden room wrapped Rukia's petite figure once she stepped into the said room. At first, she had to blink her eyes rapidly, adjusting her eyes with the darkness. And when her eyes finally got used with it, she recognized the only furniture lied right in the center of the room: a stone table. And there, lied on the said table, was a black, wooden coffin.

Rukia inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the freezing air of the refrigerator-like room. She wrapped her tiny arms around her body to keep herself warm and stalked toward the black coffin.

She stood beside the said damned thing and stared longingly at the pale, dead figure rested inside it. Carefully, Rukia placed her right hand on the corpse's cold face, tracing its perfect jaw line with her feather-like touches. Even though two years had passed since she first kept the corpse inside this hidden preservative room, nothing had changed from its appearance. The dead body still looked the same like three years ago when its heart was still beating.

Ah… how she missed to see a melancholic smile played on those thin, pale lips... How she missed to hear a soft, baritone voice came from that mouth… How she missed to see those vibrant green orbs—which was always hidden behind the pale eyelids now—staring back at her lovingly… How she missed to see the life within the dead once known as a man named Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra…" she greeted the dead body of her lover. Yes, he was her lover, once, before the damn leukemia took his life away.

Brushing a strand of brilliant black hair from the dead, stony face, she spoke again, "How're you today? Well, you can see I'm fine…. And Ichigo being a stupid as usual…."

Suddenly, Rukia chuckled softly.

"No need to jealous, Ulquiorra. Though I agreed to marry him two years ago, you know that my true love will always belong to you…" she whispered. "I am still yours, just like three years ago… and I'll always be yours…."

A single teardrop escaped from Rukia's purple eyes. Then, the raven-haired woman bent down and kissed the corpse's cold forehead and whispered to his now-deaf ear, "Wait for me, Ulquiorra. Once we reunite, nothing can separate us anymore."

**--FIN--**

* * *

_**A/N: **__… ergh…. Creepy, no? Something was definitely wrong with me when I wrote this…. =_=' Anyways, I apologize for any grammatical and spelling error; English still isn't my first language._

_**Review please?**_


End file.
